


Dungeon Trainers

by JackBivouac



Series: A World of Pocket Dragons [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Bondage, Captivity, Double Penetration, Drowning, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Forced Orgasm, Furry, Gags, Immobility, Interspecies Sex, Kidnapping, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Other, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape, Ritual Public Sex, Slime, Tentacle Rape, Voyeurism, Water Sex, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/pseuds/JackBivouac
Summary: The adventures of various trainers with D&D monsters as Pokemon set in a whole new homebrew world, the region of Iridol
Series: A World of Pocket Dragons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612936
Kudos: 62





	1. A Rough Start

It was a frosty winter morning in Elder, a little village nestled in forest green. Mist puffed from the breath of the early risers while swirls of frost came to rest on the windows of those still abed in their cottages.

Squeak, squeak! A window on the second story of the Sere's cottage was jimmied open from the darkness outside. A white-haired youth raised the lower edge just enough to sneak into the second floor bedroom along with several silent, whirling tails of snow.

Inaten left the window ajar, the reaching chill sending shivers into his or their peer slumbering beneath the covers. Yuna. His childhood rival ever since she or they moved to Elder unto this day, the first of their adult lives as monster trainers.

His mouth curled into a bitter smirk. It was only right that he should ruin this momentous day for her before it had even begun.

Inaten pulled down the covers of the sleeping girl, as dark as he was fair. From his pocket he retrieved a handful of zipties, clear and slender but strong enough do the job.

For their part, Yuna did no more than shiver and murmur in gentle dreams as he rolled them gingerly onto their stomach and gathered their arms behind their back. He zipped one tie tight around their elbows. A second tie locked their wrists together behind their back. The final tie, he zipped closed around their ankles.

Fingers trembling not from the seeping cold but in sinister excitement, Inaten removed the final item from their bag. They suspected it was the only one of its kind in this quiet little village, as they'd had to place a secret order for it. The piece de resistance was a ball gag, the rubber ball of course made to look just like the pokeballs they were due to receive from Professor Teatree in a few hours.

Inaten held their breath as they slipped the gag into the mouth of the professor's favorite student. She accepted it with all the helpless meekness of the unconscious. They clamped a hand over their own mouth to stifle a burst of nervous laughter. Breathing with long, deliberate clouds, they pushed Yuna's knees up under her so that her pajama-clad ass was in the air while her admittedly luscious tits were pressed against the matress.

He pulled their pajama pants down off the curve of their perfectly rounded, virgin ass. Unable to restrain himself any longer, he whipped the flat of his hand against their asscheek. Smack!

Yuna's eyes snapped open, startled and wide. They narrowed almost immediately to dark slits burning in fury. How in the legendary fuck dared that little white-haired creep!

"Mmph! Mmph!" Their roars of protest were completely gagged by the ball stuffing their mouth.

This time, Inaten couldn't suppress a wicked chuckle. He had never seen Yuna so utterly helpless. And utterly at his mercy.

Their dick stiffened rock hard at the sight of his rival, bent and kneeling under him on her own bed. They gripped her bared hips and ass in their hands. She squirmed deliciously in a futile attempt to escape or throw him off or some other, stupid thing.

"Don't you get it, you stupid slut?" he hissed into the frosty air. "I'm gonna make you my bitch."

With that, Inaten shoved their mercilessly steeled dick up Yuna's virgin ass.

"Mmph! Mmph!" they shrieked, eyes wide in an agony they had never known before as that creep raping them pistoned their dick into their tight, virgin anus, ripping their rawed, pulsing walls apart.

Yuna thrashed under him, her back and useless, zip-tied arms beating against his unyielding chest. Inaten grunted, nostrils flaring in a new, maddening pleasure. His hands moved on the animal instinct whipped to life by the unbelievable anal suck and squeeze around his virgin cock. One hand ripped open the girl's shirt to grope the soft flesh of her tits. The other closed around her neck, vibrating with her gagged screams.

The youth squeezed, fingers digging into their flesh as he choked them under him. Yuna's anal shaft squeezed back, clamping as tight as their strangled throat around Inaten's cock.

They shuddered and gasped. Their hips, moving of their own volition, rammed the head of their dick into the deepest clutch of her spasming anus. Cum exploded from their cock into her virgin ass.

Yuna broke under him, their back arching into lewd, mind-blanking convulsions. They moaned through their nose, quivering and bucking on his cock as shameful and pathetic as any monster in heat. They were, unequivocally, their rapist's deflowered, cumbrained bitch.

Inaten knew it. They pumped their nose-whining cumdump full of every last drop of their cum.

He pulled out with a ragged breath, the both of them covered in sweat. He watched in smirking satisfaction as his cum oozed from Yuna's well-raped asshole down the trembling curve of her thighs and soles of her feet. He grabbed her by the dark, sweat-slicked tangles of her hair, pulling her ear under his lips.

"Teatree's little pet isn't a virgin anymore. Now you're nothing but a cumslut, my cumslut. They're never going to want you."

They flung the bound, disheveled Yuna to the floor. Thump!

"Yuna? Is everything ok up there?" Sere called from below.

Inaten hastily zipped up their pants and clambered out the window as the slut's mother walked up the stairs. They were treated to Sere's scream of alarm and disgust at their child's humiliation on the bedroom floor. Snickering, they jogged off back to their own cottage to get ready.

After all, today was a big day.


	2. The World of White Out

Professor Teatree fought a weary sigh as their most vexing student stormed into Elder Labs, late, and in a black fury. Their weariness did not, however, preclude them from noting the suspiciously gloating look on the face of their other, near-equally vexing student. It was only eight in the morning, for the love of legends, and these two were already full of it.

Yuna stomped her way down to Inaten's side, nearly knocking the kid off his feet in the process. Teatree ran a hand through their wavy green hair. They didn't ask. They didn't want to know.

"You're both here. Great." 

Click, click. Teatree unlocked their briefcase, revealing three pokeballs gleaming in the lab's fluorescent lights. They opened their mouth to get on with the traditional, coming-of-age/graduation-from-student-to-trainer spiel. Before a single syllable had left their lips, Inaten shoved Yuna aside to snatch up the first ball.

She shoved back with a feral growl, stomping on his foot for good and petty measure. The kid hit the floor ass-first, laughing regardless. She grabbed the nearest ball.

"Time to put your skills where your dick is, fuckwad!" the girl snarled.

Inaten stood, dusting themself off with an imperious smirk. "Is that a challenge, or are you begging for more, cumbrain?"

"Fuck my life," muttered Teatree, turning their back on their incorrigible students to put the briefcase on their desk.

Former students. Graduates. Trainers. They were barely their problem anymore.

As pokeballs hissed open behind them, releasing the monsters within in a burst of light and palpable belligerence, Teatree caught sight of the pokedexes. The desperate, nascent smile slipped from their lips and went crashing to the floor.

This region of Iridol was full of monsters that needed new or updated entries to the grand monster manual that made the professor's life work possible. Whether they liked it or not, they were beholden and even dependent on idiot trainers like the ones about to wage a full-scale battle for dominance in their lab.

Teatree sighed and turned around. They adjusted the rim of their angular glasses, activating the AI. Might as well record the raw fucking data.

There were two monsters on opposite sides of the room. One was a three-foot, jet-black witchcrow that took to the air with a raucous caw. The other was a one-foot guardian doll made of sackcloth and straw. Their black button eyes aimed an uncanny, shudder-inducing gaze at the magical bird.

Here, the average person would be at a loss or worse, at the fickle mercy of these powerful creatures. Monster trainers, however, schooled for years to achieve this next, nigh-miraculous feat.

In the beat of a heart, Yuna and Inaten amplified their wills through the pokeballs to forge a psychic bond with their newly acquired monsters. A vein throbbed on Inaten’s forehead. Yuna’s eyes ceased to blink at all.

The doll raised a stuffed, fingerless hand that gripped a needle-like dagger nevertheless. A chilling frost ripped through the air with the bird at its heart. The witchcrow cawed in pain.

“Fly!” shouted Inaten.

The witchcrow flapped out from the sphere of whirling frost and dove at the doll, talons bared. But as the bird neared the doll, they thrust forth their dagger, pricking his feathered breast.

A paralytic shock ran through the witchcrow. The bird crashed to the floor, immobilized.

“No!” screamed Inaten, their face red and twisted in fury.

The ghost of a smile alighted on Yuna’s lips. The doll stabbed and stabbed again, the helpless bird glitching at the damage.

One wing twitched. A feral grin spread across Inaten’s face.

“Fly!”

The witchcrow’s claws raked through the doll’s stuffed body. Any hint of a smile vanished from Yuna’s face. Linked to her dangerously glitching doll, she realized immediately that the outcome of this fight had just been decided.

“Fly!”

Yuna watched, unblinking and helpless, as her doll slumped to the floor in a tiny, barely recognizable heap of pixels.

But Inaten wasn’t finished with them. “White ‘em out, witchcrow!”

“No!” cried the girl.

With an eerily human cackle, the bird snatched the fallen, glitching doll in his talons. Flapping into the air, he slammed the doll down onto his avian cock, spearing through the tight crush of their pixels.

Yuna screamed. They fell to their knees, hands gripping their sides. Nothing could stop the psychic replication of the witchcrow’s dick reaming their rawed, swollen anus.

As the bird pounded their doll to a pulsating, pixel pulp, his cock tore through Yuna’s anal walls, nailing their newly sensitized g-spot. A strangled, gasping sputter burst from their lips. Against their every conscious thought, their cumbrained anus squeezed and wrapped as tight as their doll’s pixelated flesh around the monster’s dominating cock.

“Nnnagh!” 

The moan broke unbidden from Yuna’s lips as her traitorous body seized rigid on the floor of the professor’s lab. Lancing pleasure speared her raped, penetrated anus all the way up her spine to the crown of her skull. Toes and fingers clenched, she shuddered and convulsed like a common whore.

The witchcrow cackled and cawed with his and Inaten’s twined pleasure and dominating will. He pounded his pathetically quivering, spasming bitch until his cock burned in searing, bestial rut. Seed exploded from the bird’s dick into the tiny, clenched pixel pocket beneath him.

Yuna screamed on the professor’s floor. Inaten groaned, cumming into his fist. Teatree cleared their throat, pulling at their collar to let off some of their own, unbidden heat.

White out was, of course, a well-documented if horrifically brutal part of monster battles. For their trainers, it was one of the many sacrifices they made for the honor of fighting with such beasts. Still, it didn’t hurt the professor to clear their throat several more times.


	3. Team Bandit

“Ahem. Well, let’s heal your monsters up them, shall we?”

As the professor’s graduated students righted themselves, Teatree took the pokeballs from them and placed them into the recharging machine. With a single surge of energy, it was done.

Pokeballs really were the pinnacle of modern technology. Their inner workings made up a mass-energy converter, containing captured monsters in their energy state. The conversion wasn’t perfect, of course, but the errors were so minimal that their trainers would die well before their monster.

“So...would you like to nickname your monsters?” asked Teatree before handing back the recharged pokeballs.

“I think I’ll call mine...Mockery,” said Inaten with pointed smirk at Yuna.

The girl grit her teeth, taking hers back with a silent glower.

Teatree repressed their weary sigh. “Moving on, now that you’ve had your first official battle, check the bank app on your phones.”

That drew a hiss.

“What. The. Shit,” said Yuna. Their balance had gone from a hundred gold to a big, fat, zero.

“Nice!” said Inaten.

“Yes, as you’ll see, each battle awards a certain sum to the winner, deducted from the loser.”

“What happens if my balance goes negative?”

“You’ll...have to find another way to pay,” said the professor with a distinctly unhelpful shrug. “Maybe run an errand, try bartering? There are lots of curio collectors out there should you stumble upon ancient magecraft in your travels. And you can always ask your mom.”

Whited fuck! With Yuna’s luck, one more loss and they’d be sucking dick, possibly out of a straw if their opponent decided to kick their ass first. And after this morning’s humiliation, they didn’t dare go within a hundred feet of their mom.

“Last but not least,” Teatree continued, oblivious or deliberately so, “five pokeballs to start you off and your pokedex activation cards. Just scan the QR codes, and you’ll be ever-after connected to the grand monster manual. Data on any and every monster you encounter will be automatically uploaded to the database and help to fill in our gaps.”

“Thanks!” chirped Inaten.

“Thanks,” muttered Yuna.

There was a sudden hiss and burst of light from her belt. Her guardian doll materialized at her side, black button eyes meeting hers.

“Already itching for a rematch?” said Inaten with a mocking laugh.

“Fuck no!” she snapped at him, prying her eyes from the doll’s only for the second it took for the verbal rebuke. “Professor, what’s going on? How did my doll leave their pokeball by themself?”

Teatree stared slack-jawed, adjusting their glasses. They ran a hand through their fashionably dyed locks. It didn’t seem possible, especially with Yuna who was capable of forging the strongest psychic bonds they’d ever observed.

“I...I must look into this at once! Yuna, keep in touch with me about your observations and notify me at once if anything unusual occurs.”

Inaten, rolling their eyes, repeated the professor’s words mockingly under their breath.

“Wait, you still want me to take the gym challenge like this?”

Teatree grabbed the girl’s shoulders. “Now more than ever!”

That blithering idiot! The gym challenge was a crucible, a series of dungeons crafted to push and refine trainers’ psychic bonds with their monsters to a degree so extraordinary that they might have the chance to draw out and even capture the monsters of legend.

“I swear to the legends, Yuna, if you don’t, you might as well take a giant shit all over my research!”

She gaped at them in disgust, her eyes narrowed to black slits. Then they flicked to her doll’s intelligently gleaming buttons. They softened.

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” 

She’d figure out the money situation later. There was nothing more important than the magical being, the living construct whose consciousness was now bonded with hers. Yuna never felt closer to anyone in their entire life. 

This...was love. Their love of their own life was love of their doll’s and vice-versa. Their heart welled with a fullness, a completeness they’d never imagined possible.

She pushed the professor aside, kneeling down to get eye-level with their monster. She took their nubby, sackcloth hands in hers. 

“You and me, pal. We’re kicking ass, starting now.”

“Ugh, spare me!” said Inaten, throwing up their hands. They turned on their heel, stalking to the door. “Smell you farts later!”

#*#*#*#*

Despite their resolution, the money issue was the first thing that popped into Yuna’s mind as soon as they and their doll stepped out the doors of Elder Labs and into the soft, snow-falling daylight. The long and short of it was, they had to put their ass-kicking foot where their mouth was and actually start winning.

To better their chances, Yuna headed west into the woods instead of north toward the mountains and the first gym town. They could train in the wilds and hopefully catch more monsters to add to their team. Only a few hundred feet down the muddy, tree-lined path, however, the new trainer spotted trouble.

There was a living barricade right before the path could take them into the true, monster-infested forest wilds. Two suspicious looking individuals in matching blue-and-white uniforms blocked the path with their monsters. The two winter wolves were lean but as large as bears, standing over four feet at the shoulder, their powerful, white-furred bodies each eight feet long. Heated breath streamed from their nostrils like smoke from a dragon’s.

Fuck. Engaging them in a fight would literally be throwing their doll to the dogs. But not everyone on the road could be a trainer itching for a fight.

Keeping plenty of distance between them, enough for a headstart that would ensure they could run away, Yuna stepped out from the trees and into view on the road.

“Hey, who the shit are you guys?” they called down the path, their voice ringing between the snow-laden trees.

“Why, we’re your friendly, neighborhood Team Bandit,” said one.

“Indeed, we mean you no harm,” said the other. “We’re simply collecting a toll of a mere ten gold from ever traveler upon this road.”

So they were actual bandits. Gotcha. Yuna appreciated the transparency of the name, at least.

“Right. Good luck with that. We’ll just be heading back to Elder, then.”

“Not so fast,” said the first, both taking a step in tandem.

The winter wolves rose on their haunches with low, breath-clouding growls, white fur bristling menacingly. Yuna gulped, frozen like any prey in their tracks.

“Surely you wouldn’t be so heartless as to ignore the upkeep of your own village’s road,” said the second, the two approaching closer.

“I-I don’t have any money.”

“There are other ways to thank your hardworking tollkeepers and their beasts of burden.”

“It’s winter, so our winter wolves are in heat, you see.”

Yuna ran. She and her doll had heard more than enough.

“Go get ‘em, boys!” cried Team Bandit.

The wolves shot off through the mud and slush and snow. Unlike the human and the doll, this kind of terrain didn’t impede them in the slightest.

Thud! A slam to the back knocked Yuna face-first to the mud. The paws of the first wolf held them down, the monster weighing in at over four hundred pounds. The second wolf snatched the stuffed doll up in his teeth.

The dirty snow crunched under Team Bandit’s heeled boots. The actual bandits laughed and broke out the lightweight but sturdy hiking ropes from their bags.

They stripped Yuna naked, tossing her bag and clothes to the side of the road. They bound her arms to the legs of the same side, elbow-to-knee and wrist-to-ankle in a humiliating crab-tie.

One bandit grabbed the girl by the sides of her head and forced her mouth down upon their cock. As they fucked her face, their partner shoved her doll's sackcloth head up their cunt as a makeshift dildo. The bandit moaned, leaning back hard against a tree as they fucked themself.

The first bandit came into Yuna's mouth. They kept her head held down and impaled on their cock until she's swallowed all of their bitter cum.

The smell of their trainers' sex sent the winter wolves into a raging heat. Their entire, massive bodies exuded steam into the frosty morn as they stalked in restless, growling circles on the path.

"Alright, alright. You earned it," the first bandit laughed.

They threw their cumdump to the dogs. Her shrieking stopped almost as soon as it began, a wolf choking and gagging her mouth with the engorged knot of his massive dick. Because his trainer had already cum, his seed exploded immediately down his bitch's knotted throat.

The second wolf mounted her from behind, shoving his cock up her tight, virgin pussy. His human cumslut bucked in agony under him, her pathetically bound body a bridge of stuffed, squirming flesh between him and his fellow wolf. Her every twitch and protesting clench urging him to beat and pound her harder until his giant knot popped through the tight, wet squeeze of her virgin pussy.

Yuna's eyes rolled to the back of her skull. Her body broke into violent, wracking convulsions that sent her useless limbs flailing in the mud and her mind blanking. Monstrous cum exploded into her spasming clutch of her knotted throat and pussy, the wolves filling her to the stomach and womb.

In their heat, the wolves kept her guts churned and raped for over an hour on their knotted dicks. When they finally pulled out, their cum toilet slumped utterly immobile in the muck, their seed slopping with her drool and slick from her panting mouth and twitching pussy.

Team Bandit laughed. They threw the slut's pussy-smeared doll onto the quivering heap of her body. All four marked the both of them with the streams of their piss.

"I think that was plenty of toll work for today, don't you?"

"Oh, absolutely. But perhaps we should put up a sign to let the travelers know they're still safe even though we're off duty."

The bandits turned their sinister smiles on the debased, defiled virgin at their feet. They remained at their post until they'd re-tied her and her worthless monster to the trunk of a tree, naked, barely conscious, and dripping in shameful filth. But wasn't such the state of all public toilets?


	4. Stranger and Stranger

Inaten was minding their own business, returning to the village from a morning of training in the woods, when what should they spot but the distinctly seductive if muck-splattered outline of their rival tied to a tree alongside their ball-breaking doll. Her head was bowed, her hair forming a curtain of tangles around her face, the ends sweeping just above the perfect, round swells of her tits. Her arms were tied behind her back, hiking ropes binding her to the trunk at the waist.

She was naked and filthy, covered in dirt, piss, and cum. But her soiled, vulnerable, publicly shamed state stiffened the cock in Inaten pants nonetheless.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A worthless slut putting out for coin? Or are you begging to be raped for free now?"

Her head remained bowed. Those Team Bandit tollkeepers or perhaps, a disgusting notion, their wolves appeared to have finally broken Teatree's precious bitch.

Inaten approached within spitting distance. A barely human growl rumbled from her chest. Yuna kicked her bare feet at him, snarling like a monster herself.

The youth recoiled a second too late. Slap, slap. Their look of alarm twisted into an imperious smirk. All the strength had been sapped from her humiliated flesh.

Inaten caught their ankles and pushed their way between their legs. Yuna roared in wordless protest. He struck them across the face and into a dizzied silence.

"I'll give you something to cry about, you worthless, cumbrained slut."

They unzipped their pants and hooked their arms under the girl's soft thighs. Her legs kick uselessly on either side of them.

Inaten grunted and shoved his cock forward into the now familiar, sucking squeeze of her ass, plowing his bitch against the tree trunk. 

Yuna was unable to suppress her helpless cry over his shoulder. She turned her head away from that white-haired creep's revolting grin, but in the unyielding grip of her ropes, there was no escape from the ass-reaming slam of his cock, and the crush of his body against hers and the tree.

The youth pounded their bitch again and again until their cumbrained anal walls wrapped vise-tight around their raping dick, begging for their seed despite the blazing death in their eyes. No, those hateful eyes were half narrowed, half-lidded in shameful, unmitigated rut.

Sure enough, as Inaten's cock rammed her guts, the spitted slut convulsed on his dick. The back of her head banged against the tree as entire body wracked with uncontrollable spasms, her pulped, pulsating anus veritably wringing his dick for sperm.

The youth succumbed to their bitch's helpless orgasms with a moan. Cum burst from their painfully engorged dick, once more painting their guts with their seed. 

"Ughhh, take it, take it you fucking slut," he growled into her neck.

Yuna, too far gone for words, merely drooled onto his shoulder, the tongue lolling from her mouth like a dog's.

"Hey! What the fuck are you kids doing?!"

Inaten jolted back and out of their cumdump with a startled shriek. They bolted toward Elder without a single glance back, their wilting cock swinging like a tail between their legs.

The stranger from the forest wilds ignored him, running to the battered girl bound to the tree. They loosed her bonds, catching her and her doll in their arms when they fell strengthless from their post. She muttered something, her voice too raw and weak to catch.

"Sorry, what was that?" they gently pressed.

"My clothes, balls fuck it!" Yuna rasped. "My shit, it's over there."

"Right! Sorry, sorry!"

They set her down gently beneath the tree and ran across the path to gather her belongings from the wayside ditch where Team Bandit had dumped them. The black-suited, black-tied stranger ran them over to Yuna, and then ran back again to the far side to give her privacy and catch their own breath.

"Are you alright? My name's Vash. If there's anything I can do to hel…"

"Just shut up and let me change," they barked. Then added, less harshly, "Thanks. Vash. I'm Yuna."

The rescued trainer pulled on their clothes. Vash didn't turn around. They grabbed handfuls of snow to first clean off their doll and then their own face. When they'd finished scrubbing, the black-suited fool was still standing there, back turned, thumbs hooked in their belt loops.

"You're still here," said Yuna flatly, rising to their feet with the doll at their side.

"In-in case there's anything I can do to help," Vash explained without turning around.

"...you can turn around." The helpful dumbass.

Vash turned. Their hair was as black as hers, long on one side and shaved on the other. There was a sharp, almost predatory beauty to their brown, narrow face. Like the professor, however, they ruined the effect with a pair of round, dorky spectacles.

"Why are you out here without a coat?"

Vash looked down at themself, startled. "Oh! I had one earlier. I seem to have misplaced it."

Yuna gaped at them, eyes narrowed in disbelief. Anyone who misplaced a legends-damned coat and went around in a fitted suit and tie was piss-full of gold.

"You're lucky Team Bandit didn't get a whiff of your lot."

"Oh, those actual bandits? I...dealt with them. They won't be bothering Elder again, if they know what's good for them." For a second, a deadly steel gleamed in Vash's eyes, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared, and the stranger's vibe of dorkness returned.

"Huh. Thanks, I guess."

"Of course. Anytime, Yuna. I mean, not like this, but maybe in future or something. Should I just shut up now?"

"Yes."

"Right. Shutting up. But, um, if you're on your way back to the village, I'd be happy to escort y…"

"No. Thanks, but no. Me and my pal here are going to buff up in the forest."

Vash blinked incredulously. "Wow. I mean, can I at least pay you back the ten gold those 'tollkeepers' conned off you?"

"...yes."

#*#*#*#*

Yuna and their guardian doll spent the rest of the day training in the western woods. In the dead heart of winter, the light waned early. Just as she and the doll finished setting up camp, a leafy thicket rustled in the twilight.

The girl's eyes ceased to blink. The doll levitated up off the forest floor as silent as a ghost.

Out from the thicket bumbled a dirt-coated monster that resembled a fat, stumpy child made from leaves, vines, tree bark, dirt, and pallid tubers with a wide, toothless maw. The mandragora opened his mouth to loose his tell-tale shriek.

The doll dived down unseen from above. They stabbed their paralyzing dagger into the plant monster's back.

The mandragora toppled as immobile as a statue onto his side, his mouth frozen open in a soundless shriek.

Yuna threw her first pokeball. A concentrated beam of energy oscillating at just the frequency to force the molecules of the monster’s body from matter to energy burst from the device.

The mandragora burst into light and pixels only to reform immediately on the ground. The closed, empty pokeball rolled across the floor, all of its power spent.

The paralysis wouldn’t last. Yuna threw a second ball. This time, the monster’s light and pixels were sucked into the device. It rocked upon the ground. Once. Twice.

Fuck! The mandragora burst out once more.

With only seconds remaining, she threw a final ball. Once. Twice. Yuna held her breath. Click! With the third rock, the pokeball locked the newly captured monster within.

“Fuck yeah!” Yuna pumped her fists in the air and high-fived her levitating doll.

She gathered the contracting ball in her palm. Light exploded from the device. She jumped, nearly dropping the ball.

The mandragora reformed to his original mass in the middle of their campsite. His gaping eyes met theirs. The tuber’s toothless mouth pulled into a dopey, eye-closing grin. 

Just as with their doll, Yuna was psychically linked to the impossibly escaped monster.

The trainer frowned. They could message Teatree. Teatree, would, in fact, have insisted on it. A video call, to be precise. Or they could sleep.

The doll and the mandragora bonded to their will, yawned. The professor could fuck off until tomorrow. Or whenever. 

Yuna yawned themself. Whenever, that worked.


	5. A Lass on the Path

A young woman in nothing but a cropped jacket and boots with the fur over her school-like blouse and pleated skirt stood shivering beneath the snow-laden boughs of a tree. Her hair was loosely held in a messy ponytail and dyed a dark navy blue, as was the current mandatory fashion for all those in her trainer gang.

Lass Lain raised her numb fingers to her lips to blow white, warming puffs on them. Fuck the Lads and Lasses for stationing her out here in a mountain forest in the middle of legends-damned winter. All she’d wanted was a semi-respectable, no-pressure job that let her be with her monster all day long.

Joining a gang over the summer had been a no-brainer. All she had to do was keep an eye out for trainers to challenge, battle a couple times a week, and had all the rest of the time to herself. But now that it was fucking winter, she was cursing herself for not spending more of that free time training her own monster. At least then she would’ve had more of a say in her placement.

Movement on the path caught her eye. The lass snapped to attention, a hand dropping to the pokeball at her belt. There was no way that red-faced, white-haired shrimp would be trudging up the mountain if they weren’t a trainer.

Lain danced out onto the path, tossing her hood and navy tail over her shoulder. “Stop right there, cutie. I’m challenging you to a fight.”

The trainer stopped in their tracks, eddies of snow whirling white between the two of them. The kid’s mouth opened in an unexpectedly haughty, superior grin.

“Very well. Mockery, I choose you!”

Their witchcrow materialized with a ringing caw, black-feathered wings keeping him aloft.

“Ooo, like I haven’t seen a big bird before,” snarked the lass, sending out her beloved forlarren.

The fey monster stood six feet tall, if you counted the counted her horns. The snow crunched under the hooves of her goat-like legs. Her upper body was humanoid, however, with such fey features as large eyes, long pointed ears, and naturally blue hair. She fixed the witchcrow with a mischievous, sharp-toothed smile.

“Forlarren, sing!”

The fey opened her mouth in a wordless but melodic song, her voice thrumming with magic.

“Mockery, leer!”

The bird turned an evil eye on the forlarren. His accursed leer pierced through her defenses. She shuddered under his gaze.

“Now!” cried Lain.

“Mockery, fly!”

At the lass’ command, her forlarren’s song turned piercing. Her melodic notes transformed into shower of needle-like crystalline shards. The witchcrow dived at the fey, talons bared. Her crystal shards went flying into the bird’s flesh. Mockery and the forlarren screamed, glitching from damage as they broke apart.

The trainer grunted in pain, Lain crying out with her monster. Neither she nor the fey could take much more of this, but the bird appeared to be in the same boat. Meaning it was only a matter of who could move faster.

The lass grinned through the pain. “Forlarren, flame blade!”

The fey raised her clawed hand. A sword of pure flame blazed to life in her grasp, vaporizing flurries of snow into a sheath of superheated mist. But before she could strike the K.O. blow, the witchcrow pixelated back into his pokeball.

“Weak,” muttered the trainer. They sent out a new monster in the wounded bird’s stead. “It’s up to you, Whaler!”

Out from the pokeball burst a five-foot-diameter, three-hundred-pound sphere of rolling water.

“Shit!”

Tentacles whipped out from its massive girth. They lashed Lain’s forlarren across the face, breasts, and stomach. The lass cried out with her monster as the fey was knocked off her hoofed feet. She landed in a drift, her flames extinguished in a blade-shaped puddle of melted snow beside her.

The forlarren struggled to rise. Her slender arms and rounded thighs wracked with glitches. She fell back with a weak grunt.

Lain slumped against the tree at her back. She glared at the little white-haired bastard, bracing herself.

“Go on, Whaler,” that shrimpy prick smirked. “White her out. You earned it.”

The elemental rolled to the edge of fey’s snowdrift. Four tentacles seized her limbs around the wrists and ankles. They lifted her out of her malformed snow angel and pulled her into Whaler’s crushing mass.

Lain and the forlarren choked and gagged as water surged down their psychically linked throats. And up their pussies and assholes.

The fey jerked and thrashed at the heavy, thrusting invasion, but Whaler’s sheer mass kept her arms pinned to her sides and her legs squeezed tight together. Weakening with her expiring breath, the fey was utterly helpless as the water’s crush forced her body into a rounded ball at the elemental’s heartless core.

Whaler’s wet tentacles slammed down her throat, and up her pussy and anus, ripping her walls apart. Bubbles burst from the forlarren’s stuffed mouth. She squirmed in helpless, near-immobilized agony as they pistoned deeper, harder, and faster in every shaft.

As the tentacles pounded her guts to rawed pulp, they swelled in mass until they crushed her walls from the mouth to base of her throat, pussy, and anus. The slamming pressure was too much for the drowning, ball-up fey.

The last of her precious breath bubbled out on the end of a body-wracking convulsion. The first of many. Her eyes rolled to the back of her skull, fingers grasping, ears and tail twitching as spasm after spasm ripped through her balled-up flesh.

Lain, as helpless as her monster, toppled from the support of the tree onto her tits and stomach in the snow. Her arms and legs twitched with each and every orgasm raped into her subjugated forlarren. Shamefully pleasured slick dampened her panties and oozed down the curve of her trembling thighs.

A hot, sticky gunk splattered onto the fallen lass’ face and hair. She blinked through her dizzying, rutted haze. Cum. It was cum.

That whited fuck was standing over her, dick in hand, cumming on her head. 

As soon as the elemental had pounded her forlarren into unconsciousness, the fey pixelated back into her pokeball, severing their link. Nevertheless, Lain was far too weak to move, much less punch that trainer’s leg. Even her growl of protest was reduced to a pathetic whimper.

That bastard could only laugh at her humiliation. “Thanks for the experience, cumdump.”

They left her sapped and soiled in the snow. Lain squeezed her eyes shut, tears pricking hot beneath her lids. A small price to pay, it was a small price to pay.


	6. The Hiker's Bride, the Yeti's Bitch

Crunch! Heavy boots plodded through the snow. They stopped behind the defeated lass left on her belly.

Lain struggled to rise. A large, beefy hand on her back shoved her back down.

She spat out a mouthful of muddy slush. "Get off me! My monster fainted!" 

By the trainer's code of conduct, she was exempt from any more combat until she'd recharged her monster's health. But the heavyset, bearded man pinning her to the muddy ground had no intention of fighting...nor of honoring the code.

Some of the gangs were like that. The Hikers had to be. There were few trainers who agreed to spend the majority of their time in high-altitude mountains or the damp, seeping darkness of caverns. So they turned a blind eye when hikers like him turned to vile amusements so long as they maintained their posts.

The hiker gave the furious lass under him a wide, wordless grin. He’d been watching her from above since the first frost of winter, plotting just how he might borrow her warmth. Perhaps until spring’s gentle bloom.

He switched the hand on her back for a heavy, solid knee and grabbed her arms, pulling and bending them behind her back. She started screaming at that, but the heartless trainer who’d left her so vulnerable and exposed was already too deep within the mountain pass to have heard.

“Shu, shu, shu, shu, shu,” he shushed her, binding her arms forearm-to-forearm behind her back with hiking rope.

But the lass would not be shushed, kicking and thrashing as well as screaming as her strength slowly returned. He chuckled pleasantly, glad to have found such a lively winter bride. The hiker pulled a rubber, pokeball gag from his bag and forced the ball into her mouth.

“Mmph! Mmph!”

Much better. She even continued her futile if endlessly amusing struggles as he buckled the silencing ball gag tight behind her head. 

He caught her kicking legs by the ankles. It would be dangerous to carry her up the mountain like this, for her. A single fall could spell her doom.

The hiker had no choice but to bind her legs thigh-to-calf in a humiliating, panty-exposing frog-tie. Thanks to her boots, she couldn’t even wiggle her feet, only weakly, awkwardly attempt to close her knees. Finally, his winter bride was trussed and ready.

He sent out a monster, a twelve-foot-tall, thousand-pound, yeti. His musculature rippled under his thick coat of shaggy white fur. His body generated such an intense aura of cold that the lass broke into a bout of violent shivering at his black-clawed feet.

The hiker wrapped her tight in a fur blanket, binding it to her body with ropes so it wouldn’t fall. He nodded at his yeti. The monster lifted her swaddled form to his chest, carrying her one arm as though she were his cub.

The hiker himself climbed onto the yeti's back. Rather than head through the pass, his monster rock-climbed them up the sheer face of the freezing mountain as though it were no more strenuous than a walk in a park. 

His campsite was on a ledge and partially within the mouth of a cave. The tunnels within connected to the pass, but few trainers ever found his post. At least he wouldn't be so cold and lonely anymore.

The hiker took the lass from his yeti and carried her into his tent himself. He did not, however, return the yeti to his pokeball. Instead, he unbuckled his belt, removed the girl’s gag, and took her head in both hands.

“No. No, no, no, no, no! You motherfmph!”

He forced her head down, stuffing his rock-hard cock through her protesting lips. Keeping her head down with one hand, mouth gagged on his dick, he used the other to pinch her nose and prevent her from biting. Once his bride grew to love him, there would be no need for such severe measures, but it seemed he’d set his heart on a very willful lass. He would have to accelerate her training in the pleasure of submission.

The hiker let himself cum into her wet, angry mouth. He held her head down, impaled to the back of the throat on his jizzing cock until she’d choked down every last drop. Then he removed her blanket.

He pulled back the flap of the tent, calling the yeti. His monster, psychically linked, was fully erect. The yeti’s flushed, heated cock was longer and thicker than a human forearm. He growled deep and low in the chest at the sight of the bound girl with her mouth marked by his trainer’s musk.

“No! No! Don’t you fucking touch me!” she screamed, writhing and struggling as helplessly as an upturned turtle on her back and bound arms.

The hiker shook his head with a sad smile and reached between the soft, lush flesh of her thighs. There was nothing to be done but this. He ripped the panties off her slicked, swollen pussy.

The yeti’s glacial eyes dilated, nostrils flaring. He pounced onto the lass like any prey, hands pinning her shoulders to the floor of the tent. In a single, vicious thrust, he forced the fully length of his dick through the tight, wet squeeze of her pussy lips.

The girl’s agonized screech choked off into a strangled sputter as the yeti’s thrust rammed through her guts to knock the wind from her lungs. Her overstuffed body jerked and twitched under him, the back of her head beating against the tent floor with every wall-splitting slam. She began to emit new noises from her nose, the whines and whimpers of a beaten bitch.

As the yeti pistoned up her overstuffed pussy, the head of his cock crushing the helpless mouth of her womb, his beating forced the squirming girl’s lips apart. Her pussy shamefully, ravenously, clenched and spasmed around her rapist’s monstrous dick. The lass let out a drooling, cumbrained moan.

Her slutty hips bucked against the yeti’s, urging the beast harder, faster, deeper. The engorged monster could not but answer such a pathetic, feral begging. His furred chest crushed the girl’s entire body to the ground as his cock speared through the full, impossibly tight squeeze of her wet, burning pussy.

The lass screamed and shrieked under the yeti like a caged monkey as spasm after spasm wracked through every inch of her pinned and dick-spitted flesh. Her toes and fingers curled, every muscle of her body clenching around the monster’s cock slamming her into orgasmic convulsion.

With the girl’s entire body wrapped impossibly tight around his pistoning cock, the yeti let out a cave-ringing howl. He fucked his trainer’s helpless bitch until he felt he would burst. Then he did.

Cum exploded into Lain’s womb. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, the force of her shameful, raped pleasure untethering the last of her consciousness.

Though monster was too deep in his rut to notice. The yeti continued to grunt and growl, fucking his incompatible seed into the human cumdump’s womb to the last of his own feral need and pleasure.


	7. To Cheat, To Kill

There was only one way to the next city from Elder and that was through Powder Pass. Too bad it was a twisted fucking mess of tunnels weaving endlessly in and out of the Powder Mountains. Unable to get a signal, the mountains rendered the map app completely and utterly useless.

So it was that Yuna with her guardian doll and mandragora still balls-out arrived at a campsite on a mountain ledge. Unfortunately, the sight before them immediately soured their relief of finding someone from whom they could ask directions.

On the cavern floor was a giant, shaggy-furred monster, his grunts and growls obscured by the icy winds howling out on the ledge. Atop him was a young woman in a lass uniform, her eyes rolled back in her head, tears and snot leaking down her face, and a rubber pokeball gagging her agonized mouth. Her arms were bound behind her back and her legs restrained in a frog-tie, leaving her pussy helpless to the yeti’s massive, pistoning cock from below and her anus helpless to the bear of a hiker stuffing her compressed shaft with his dick.

The hiker groped the girl’s tits under her blouse and bit her neck just hard enough to redden the skin. With a mighty thrust, his dick penetrated straight into her g-spot.

The lass’ head jerked back, her entire spine arching and clenching in uncontrollable climax. Her bound flesh wracked with spasms from the crown of her head to the tip of her toes, beating her body senselessly between the man and monster crushing and stuffing her between them.

Cum exploded from the yeti’s cock into her pussy and from the hiker’s into her anus. Humping and groaning, the two pumped the helpless, spasming girl full of their seed. Tears flowed from her eyes as freely as the shameful slick between her legs.

Her gaze met Yuna’s. In it was not merely animal pleasure but animal terror.

The trainer went rigid, hands balling to fists. The lass wasn’t just being fucked within an inch of her life. She was being raped.

“Yo! Hiker! I challenge you to a fight!”

The big, bearded man finally raised his head. He shook the lusty haze from his eyes to meet Yuna’s. Gang duty alone compelled him to rise, pulling his cock mercilessly slow from his bride’s swollen, cum-stuffed anus.

The monster had to drag her pussy-impaled body off the over-filling length and girth of his dick. He rolled her sweaty, trembling flesh off him and rose to his full twelve feet.

Yuna balked. They didn’t stand a chance against that massive, hulking beast. But they couldn’t abandon the girl in the same tortuous position they’d once found themself. Clenching their teeth, Yuna sent their new mandragora forward.

“Yeti, slash.”

The yeti charged at the plant monster, his long, black claws gleaming with a vicious light. The mandragora opened his mouth. From his toothless maw exploded an ear-piercing, skull-shattering shriek.

The yeti and the hiker clamped their hands over their ears, howling in unthinking agony.

Tuberous teeth sprouted along the full circumference of the mandragora’s screeching mouth. The plant monster flung himself at the yeti, biting and slamming with his tuber-arms for all he was worth.

“Slash!” the hiker roared through the pain.

Just like that, fickle fate turned the tables on the combatants. The yeti, roaring in answering, pried his hands from his ears. Shrrrip! He slashed both claws through the plump, little mandragora, tearing deep glitching wounds that nearly severed the plant’s body in two.

Yuna screamed with her monster, but her mandragora’s shriek had lost all power against his opponent. The plant couldn’t survive a second strike from the yeti. Their guardian doll couldn’t make it through a first.

They were completely and utterly outmatched. But if they lost, not only would they fail to save the hiker’s captive lass, they could fall into the hiker’s hands themselves. 

It was a fate worse than death. One that deadened Yuna’s pain as she filled iron resolve. She clutched her sides, her folded arms putting pressure on her mandragora’s grievously glitching slash would, and sent the plant digging into the ground for a surprise attack.

The yeti’s and his trainer’s eyes snapped to the stone floor, searching for any trace of the plant monster’s burrowing passage. The yeti tensed, his blade-like claws at the ready.

Neither noticed the guardian doll sneaking through the shadows toward the hiker. Yuna sent them just close enough to cast.

The mandragora sprang out from the cavern wall, tuberous fangs tearing at the yeti’s head and tuber-arms flailing. The mountain monster roared, tearing back with his deadly claws.

A sphere of whirling frost exploded up from the hiker’s feet. The thought of a scream never made it to his brain. The wire-thin frozen crystals ripped through his fleshy, unarmored body like tissue paper.

It was the yeti who screamed, and not for long. With their psychic link severed, he was immediately shunted back into his pokeball...which dropped from the hiker’s lifeless hand. His corpse thudded to the ground, splattering blood on the lass. Now she screamed as well, though the sound was gagged.

Yuna ignored her for the moment, cradling the mandragora’s pokeball in their hand. He’d been pixelated back in as well due to the yeti’s last attack. They closed their eyes, thanking them through the ball’s shell. He’d done well.

Her eyes met her doll's intelligently gleaming buttons. She thanked them too. For the murder.

The little synthetic monster crafted at Elder Labs gave their trainer a tiny nod. Together, they freed the lass squirming for attention. Who also happened to be a witness to their murder.

"Legenary fuck! Who ARE you? What kinda basic-ass, plainclothes gang hacks their trainers' balls?"

"Balls hacked? The fuck are you talking about?"

"Are you serious?" said the lass.

"...yeah." 

Yuna face-palmed on the inside. The jig was up. The lass would definitely guess the only persons backwater enough not to have heard of this ball-hacking gang tradition must come from Iridol's littlest village. Once the police tracked them to Elder, they'd be lead to Yuna by the first person they questioned.

"Look, I'm not with a gang. I never had balls in the first place."

Much to their surprise, the lass burst into peals of laughter. "Your pokeballs, dumbass! You really...you never…"

Yuna shook their head.

"Haven’t you ever wondered why only certain monster attacks can affect the environment?" said the lass. "Or, maybe more up your alley, why trainers can’t sicc their monsters on other trainers? Not without hacking, anyway.

"Pokeballs have all these controls programmed into them. Take monster attacks. Wild monsters can use them at will, can and do damage the environment.

"Caught monsters? No way! Their moves rely on power points, the power taken out of the total released when you send them out. Part of that goes into neutralizing the effect on anything but other monsters. Unless it’s a 'hidden move.'"

"Damn, you sure know a fuck-lot about monsters for not being a professor."

"It gets boring as balls out here. I like to read to my forlarren off my phone. My name's Lain, by the way. Thanks for…," she jerked her head at the hiker's slowly frosting corpse, "that."

"No prob. Not that this is a thing I've ever done before. Speaking of, should we do something about the body?"

"Nah, just leave it. It looks like a criminal gang hit. No one would suspect a normal-ass trainer."

"The yeti could identify me."

"Are you fucking seri...you are, nevermind." Lain walked over and picked up his pokeball. She put it on her own belt like any lawfully obtained monster. "Happy?"

"No...but thanks. I'm Yuna."


	8. A Taste of Vore

Yuna checked their bank app. They frowned. The only money in their account was the ten from their rescuer/patsy Vash. It seemed the app only transferred funds when it detected a white out, probably signalled by the pokeballs.

"The nearest pokecenter's in the city," said Lain. "I'm off, you wanna come with?"

"What if we run into trainers?"

"Just white out like I did, no big."

"I don't have the money to pay them. Could I bor…"

"Let me stop you right there. Look, if it were up to me, I'd totally float you, but my battle funds are linked to my gang. They're literally unloanable."

Yuna shared a look with their doll. They let out a long, groaning sigh. "We can't go. We've gotta catch another monster."

"Are you, like, Iridol's laziest monster trainer? Just throw a fuck-ton of balls at the first monster we see."

Yuna dropped their head in their hands. "I only have two."

The lass mouthed an 'o' of understanding. Yuna wasn't the region's laziest trainer. They were just legendary broke.

Lain clapped a hand on Yuna's shoulder, bracing them. "I know a surefire way to catch a monster. You'll only use one ball, guaranteed...but you're not gonna like it."

"Thanks, I've got a bad feeling about it already. Lay it on me."

So the lass did. And no, Yuna did not like it. But they couldn't afford to be choosy.

Yuna laid out butt-naked in the dimly lit tunnel leading to the hiker’s campsite. They were slathered from foot to shoulders in honey like a human serving dish.

“Why are you packing so much fucking honey?” they’d asked, staring incredulously at the tub after little wooden tub that the lass pulled from her bag.

“It’s my forlarren’s favorite,” said Lain, continuing to stack her tubs, “and she’s not alone. Loads of monsters love honey, even the groady cave/mountain monsters here I couldn’t be caught dead touching.”

“So what, we just spread some on the floor and jump whatever monster comes out to snack?”

The lass’ eyes narrowed. “Does that sound like the kind of foolproof plan I promised you?”

“...no.”

“Good, cause you’re wrong. There’s only one way you’re guaranteed a good, sticky grip on the monster.”

“...we’re putting the honey on me, aren’t we.”

“Yep. And if you want to keep those clothes, you’d better take them off first.”

“This works? This actually works? This is a thing that people do?”

“It’s called honeypotting, ok? And yeah, people do it all the time.” 

But from what Lain had read online, it was typically used by monster-loving pervs to trick monsters into sex. Not that Yuna needed to know that. Or that she was going off those anon testimonials about how monsters became so utterly engrossed in consuming the honey that “it would be stupid easy to catch them.”

If pressed, she could really only attest that her fey did indeed get both extremely distracted and determined to finish her little tub in a single sitting. The desperate trainer, however, had not pressed.

“Do you see a monster yet?” Yuna asked from the floor of the cave tunnel.

“It hasn’t been five minutes!” Lain hissed from beside the trainer's guardian doll in a hidey-hole of shadows and stalagmites.

Then one of those stalagmites wiggled. The hidden monster shifted from what appeared to be glistening rock and damp cavern floor into an amorphous, gelatinous blob five feet tall and five feet wide. The gray ooze lumbered toward the honey-slathered trainer on four blobby, unnervingly silent pseudopods.

“Oh, shit,” breathed Lain. What she should’ve done was shouted ‘abort.’ Or literally any word/sound of warning.

The translucent mass, completely concealed in shadows, fell upon the trainer, her gelatinous body sucking Yuna entirely into herself as a half-curled shape, their eyes still wide in shock. Before they could open their mouth in a useless, soundless scream, thick, heavy ooze surged into their ears, nose, mouth, pussy, and asshole. Yuna was stuffed full in every orifice.

Try as they might to kick and claw their way out of the gray ooze, her powerful, enveloping mass had a gluey vise-grip around their head, neck, arms, legs, and torso. Yuna was totally immobilized in their crescent-moon curl. And with each passing second, the ooze shoved more tentacle-like length and girth of herself into the trainer’s naked, helpless holes.

Yuna screamed in their mind as the ooze’s growing, stuffing mass ripped through the walls of their ears, nose, throat, pussy, and anus. Their immobilized body, impaled and violated from both ends, broke into violent, rigid quivers. Each convulsing, writhing thrash was squeezed and crushed back down to worthless nothing by the heavy, enveloping gelatin.

Their lungs burned, shrieking for air, black spots bursting in their eyes. But the drowning trainer had never been more helpless, forced by the ooze to do nothing but take every single tentacular slam to their throat, womb, anus, and even the base of their skull. Their panicked body shunted their immobilized flesh into a heap of raw nerve and pure feeling.

As the gray ooze devoured the honey offering, her seeking, pistoning tentacles fucked and raped Yuna to the deepest pit of their being. It was too much for the enveloped, feralized trainer. Their eyes rolled to the back of their head as convulsion after convulsion wracked the consciousness from their raped, climaxing flesh.

Their final, lucid thought, sensation really, was that the smooth, round shape touching down upon their palm was strangely familiar.

Lain, shoulder deep in the gray ooze, forced Yuna’s second-to-last pokeball into their hand. 

A muted flash of light traveled unnaturally slow through the gray ooze’s gelatin like liquid lightning in plasma. The monster burst apart into a whirling storm of pixels, releasing her captive.

Smack! Yuna, naked but completely cleaned of honey, hit the cavern floor back-first. The ball in their twitching fingers rocked once...twice...thrice!

The lass leaped back with a panicked yelp as the gray ooze burst out from the pokeball and into the cave once more. Only...the monster didn’t attack. She just stood there on her four pseudopods by Yuna’s side. The guardian doll walked over to join her.

Lain cautiously approached her panting, exhausted companion. “Does this, uh, always happen when you catch a monster?”

“Y-yep.”

“Legendary fuck, you coulda warned me.”

“You coulda warned me about the gray ooze.”

The lass tilted her head from one side to the other. No, yeah, that was fair. She offered Yuna a hand. “You gonna name your new blobby monster?”

“Nah. She is what she is.”

“Just like you,” Lain snorted.

Yuna grinned back.


End file.
